


Adventures With Dean

by padalelli



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Date Night, Dean-cave | Fortress of Dean-a-tude (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Electricity Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Getting each other off, Impala Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in heels, Sex with Clothes On, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Witch Curses, breath play, gagging, handjobs, nod to The Boys, slight dom/sub vibes, thigh riding, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: Valentine’s Day is coming up, and Dean and the reader have been in a relationship long enough for her to want to spice things up a little.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088261
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	1. Leather & Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day is coming up, and Dean and the reader have been in a relationship long enough for her to want to spice things up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Lingerie

_**Part 1: Pink**_  
You knew you’d drive Dean crazy the moment he saw you in lingerie, but the question was: what kind of lingerie would he enjoy the most-- in terms of shape, color, and style? Surely with Valentine’s Day coming up you’d be able to find _something._ Which was why you decided to simply take a field trip to Victoria’s Secret to see what that something was. Nothing was keeping you from getting more than one ensemble…  
Considering yourself victorious, you left the store with three different sets of lingerie, deciding to hunt down a few accessories to complement the looks before you made your way back to the bunker. _Are you home?_ You texted Sam, wondering how sneaky you’d have to be. You typically liked to avoid any awkward encounters with the younger Winchester.  
_At the movies. Why?_ He replied before long.  
_Might wanna stay there. ;)_ You giggled to yourself after sending the response. He’d know what you meant by it.  
_I hate you._ That was the text, but you knew he was only kidding. You were one of the only things keeping Dean tolerable these days, but Sam would never say it out loud. He’d always loved his older brother and wanted to take care of him the way Dean took care of him when they were growing up, but he was happy to accept you into their little family when Dean wanted to bring you home.  
“Honey, I’m home,” you called as you walked into the bunker, waiting for his response to indicate his location, although you had a suspicion-- it was where he spent all his free time lately.  
“In the Dean Cave,” he shouted back, confirming your theory.  
_Perfect,_ you thought. “Be there in a sec,” you told him, padding off to the room you shared to change. You laid your options out on the bed in front of you, pondering which one to start with. _Innocent,_ you decided, picking up the soft pink teddy that had a blood red rose embellishment over each breast, a slightly larger one blooming just below your waist, and red straps. After sliding into it, you threw on Dean’s red flannel, just big enough to be a dress on you, and topped off the look with a pair of white pumps you knew he’d go nuts over.  
Dean’s attention turned from the tv to you when he heard your heels signalling your presence, and you paused in the doorway, waiting for his reaction. “Heels, but no pants,” he observed with a predatory gaze, his eyes beckoning you over to him. You stalked over to the recliner he was in, blocking his view of the tv he had already forgotten about. “And you’re in my shirt…” His eyes raked over you, licking his lips.  
You smiled deviously and straddled him on the lazyboy, your knees sticking against the leather of the chair. “I think you’ll like what you find underneath…” you cooed, tracing your lips along his jaw before kissing his neck.  
His hands shoved themselves under the fabric of his shirt, finding the thin lace beneath. “I always do,” he growled as he ran his hands up your sides, only stopping to cup your breasts, tracing his fingers along the intricate embroidery of the rose. You leaned back to unbutton the shirt, letting it fall to the floor behind you once Dean got a good look. “Jesus, [Y/N],” he hissed, his eyes landing on your breasts. “This is just… Wow…”  
“I thought you’d like it…” you purred, pulling his lips back to yours. “We can do… whatever you want… I told Sam not to come back to the bunker for a while…”  
Dean’s hands drifted to grip the back of your thighs, grinding you against his noticeable bulge while he squeezed, surely digging marks into you. “You’re gonna be the death of me, woman,” he growled into your neck before sucking at your pulse point, his fingers tugging against the fabric of the teddy.  
“I doubt I could ever be the death of Dean Winchester,” you hummed as you carded your fingers through his hair, moaning at the sensation of his lips against your skin. “Shall we christen the Dean Cave?” you teased, grinding against him.  
“I wanna christen everything I possibly can with the way you look right now,” he rasped, continuing to run his hands all over your body.  
Yanking his head back, you placed another kiss on his lips before you leaned back and said, “Then let me take off your clothes.” Surrendering his hands, Dean’s eyes remained glued to you while you pushed his flannel off of his shoulders and slid the black undershirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. He was grinning ear to ear when you looked back at him again. “What?” you inquired, his smile contagious.  
“How did I get so lucky?” he marveled, gazing into your eyes with those emerald orbs of his.  
Giggling, you shook your head and gave him a tender peck on the lips before sliding off of the recliner and sinking to your knees in front of it to unbuckle Dean’s belt-- thankful that was where his red flannel had landed. Dean raised his hips enough for you to slide his jeans and boxers down and off. Once he was freed from the clothing, you wrapped your hand around his thick cock, already hard for you, then you licked and teased the length of his shaft before finally taking him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you bobbed up and down.  
Dean tangled his hands in your hair while you gripped his upper thighs. “Fuck, baby,” he whimpered as he fucked into your mouth.  
You hummed satisfactorily, taking him as deep into your throat as you could without gagging. When you looked back up at him again, his eyes were black with lust, and you hummed again, doing what you could to form a smile around him before you finally came up for air. “I’m the lucky one,” you huffed, wiping the saliva from your face.  
You were about to kick the heels off when Dean grabbed you by the chin and commanded in a husky tone, “Leave them on… Leave it all on…” _Oh, fuck, okay,_ you thought to yourself as you felt yourself clenching around nothing.  
He lifted you back onto his lap and rubbed his fingers over the mesh fabric between your thighs. “Mmm, Deannn,” you moaned, grinding against his hand for sweet friction as you nuzzled into his neck.  
“So wet for me baby,” he cooed while he stimulated you at an unforgiving pace. “I bet I could make you come just like this… But you’d probably rather ride me, wouldn’t you?”  
You nodded furiously, desperately tugging at his hair to stave off your orgasm. “Yes, Dean, want you inside me,” you whined, your teeth digging into his collarbone before he finally removed his hand from between your legs.  
Scooting further into his lap to line yourself up, you shoved the crotch of the teddy to the side and sank onto him smoothly, moaning blissfully at the feeling of him bottoming out. You suddenly noticed Dean’s grip on your hips, and you slowly rocked into him. “God, babe,” he grunted, his fingernails tearing into the lace of the lingerie as he kissed down the valley between your breasts.  
“This was expensive!” you yelped, burying his head in your chest.  
“I will buy _all_ of your lingerie from now on…” he promised, bringing his head back up to kiss your lips as he began thrusting faster.  
You clawed at his shoulders, bouncing in time to his thrusts while you felt your orgasm building in your core. “Come inside me, Dean,” you breathed against his lips, knowing you wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.  
His fingers curled around the straps on the back of your teddy, and he bit your lower lip just hard enough for one of his canines to break the skin, his orgasm overtaking him completely. You moaned in satisfaction and came around him upon hearing the animalistic noises he was emitting. You bit his lip in return, and he took a moment to catch his breath before saying, “You should wear lingerie more often.”  
“Well, you should buy me some more,” you snarked back playfully, placing a tender kiss against his lips. “But lucky for you… This isn’t the only thing I got…”  
His eyes widened in excitement. “In that case, I look forward to seeing the rest…” he murmured, kissing you once more.  
*  
_**Part 2: Green**_  
After Dean insisted on celebrating St. Patty’s Day together, you and your boyfriend found yourselves curled up in a booth in a rowdy bar. You hadn’t minded indulging him, especially given that you had yet to wear your second set of lingerie for him-- and today was the perfect occasion.  
But now it was going on midnight, and the crowd inside was becoming uncomfortably large. “Do you wanna get out of here?” Dean spoke into your ear so you could hear him. He must’ve been able to sense your apprehension-- the place was practically empty when you had arrived, and you hated massive herds of people like this.  
Wanting some space with him, you nodded. “Yeah, I just need some air,” you replied before gulping down the rest of your drink. Hooking your arm around Dean’s and gripping onto his army green jacket, you allowed Dean to lead the two of you out of the bar, across the street, and around the corner to where he had parked the impala. “I’m a little bummed I couldn’t show you your surprise before we left…” you provoked as you sauntered down the sidewalk.  
Dean stopped you and yanked you away from the sidewalk, into an alleyway. “Show me now,” he told you with a smile, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
You glanced around the alley, dragging him back towards a hidden alcove. He was already half-hard when he pressed you against the bricks. “Dean,” you giggled, curling your fingers around the collar of his jacket.  
“You look so hot in that dress,” he whispered before scraping his teeth across your ear.  
You snaked one of your hands through his hair, tugging slightly. “I think you’ll like what’s underneath more…” you purred, rubbing your thighs against his. “It matches.” Dean gawked down at the bodice of the button-down emerald green garment, undressing you with his eyes. “Go ahead… See for yourself,” you coaxed.  
Suddenly, his hands were fumbling at the buttons of your dress, shaky but no less efficient. He didn’t know until that moment, but the dark green satin and black lace accents of the bustier you wore was his favorite thing he’d ever seen on you. He rutted against you, fully hard now. “God, I could take you right here,” he hissed before dragging his lips down your neck.  
“So why don’t you?” you breathed, reaching your other arm around his neck and bucking up against him, hoping he’d get your nonverbal signal to lift you up.  
If he did, he ignored it, opting instead to reach under your dress and slide two fingers against the crotch of your lace panties, digging the fabric into your clit. “Oh, I will,” he rasped. “Just gotta make sure you’re nice and ready for me.” His fingers shoved the fabric aside and slid into your pussy, causing your knees to buckle while you bit back a moan. His thumb circled your clit while his fingers curled and flexed inside of you, his other hand holding your weight between him and the wall. “That’s my girl…”  
“Dean,” you whimpered, clinging to him like your life depended on it. “Please fuck me,” you begged.  
“I will if you can stand on your own for a second, sweetheart,” he chided, curling into your sweet spot one last time before withdrawing his fingers and sucking them into his mouth and grinning deviously-- making it that much harder for you to hold up your own weight.  
Dazily, you nodded, leaning against the wall while Dean slid your feet back to the ground and reached to undo his belt and pants. As soon as his cock was out, he was pressed against you again, deliciously teasing your entrance with the head of his dick. “Baby, please,” you whined, rocking into him.  
He lifted you by the back of your thighs and slid into you smoothly, bottoming out in one thrust. “Such a dirty girl for me, letting me fuck you right here where anyone could see…” he breathed into your neck before pumping in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. “You would’ve let me fuck you in that bar if you could’ve, huh babe?”  
“Uh huh,” you moaned, clenching your pussy around his cock as the brick behind you dug deeper into your back. You hadn’t even heard what he asked you, but you couldn’t have cared less. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted to you and you’d let him.  
Dean pressed his lips against yours to silence the sounds you were eliciting. “Gotta be quiet, honey,” he reminded you breathily.  
Curling your fingers in his hair and tightening your legs around his waist, you hissed back, “I’ll be quieter if you go faster!” The sooner you could come, the less you’d have to hold yourself back, and the longer you could be quiet.  
Feeling you clenched around him, he gave you what you wanted, and started thrusting at a much faster pace, returning his lips back to yours and swallowing your moans of pleasure as he continued to slam into your sweet spot. He only pulled away after a while to choke out, “I’m gonna come.”  
You smiled mischievously and bit his lip, pulsing the velvety walls of your pussy to milk out his orgasm. “Then come,” you panted as the rubber band in your core snapped, releasing your climax.  
As soon as Dean felt you clamp down on him, he was a goner, legs quaking as he spilled into you. Your heads were buried in each others’ necks to muffle your grunts and moans while you rode out the high together. “I got some napkins in the car,” Dean blurted as he set you back on your feet.  
You had to do a few kegels before readjusting your panties back where they belonged and re-buttoning your dress while Dean tucked himself back into his pants. “That’ll do for now,” you giggled, fixing the skirt of your dress and finger-combing your mussed hair.  
Dean placed a gentle peck on your lips before taking your hand in his again. “How’d I get so lucky?” he asked yet again.  
This time you had the perfect snarky response. “Call it the luck of the Irish.”  
*  
_**Part 3: Black**_  
You trudged into the kitchen, arms full of groceries before you sat them down on the steel table. Dean’s footsteps echoed down the hall, joining you in the kitchen. “Did you get pie?” he inquired.  
You glared up at him, sliding the handles of the bags off of your forearms. “No, Dean, why would I need to get pie? I bought you two yesterday.” One apple, one cherry.  
Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down, hiding his face as he replied. “They’re gone…” he mumbled.  
“Goddammit, Dean!” you groaned. _Of course they were. They were his favorites. He probably had one for dinner and one for breakfast._  
Sam joined you a few moments later, having heard your outburst from the library. “It’s my fault, I meant to text you and I forgot,” the younger brother interjected. “I’ll go out. No biggie.” He jogged back out and you leaned against the table, an idea popping into your head.  
“Can you start putting these up for me?” you asked your boyfriend. “I have one more load in the impala,” you lied, buying yourself some time to execute your spontaneous plan. Dean nodded and circled around the table to give you a kiss before he started unloading the bags.  
You knew that would keep him busy long enough for you to slip into the final lingerie set from your trip to Victoria’s Secret-- a black, lace, strappy bra with a matching thong. To top it off, you slid into a pair of black bejeweled high heels that you reserved for only the most special occasions, throwing on Dean’s robe over yourself to preserve your modesty on your way out to the garage while you made sure Sam was gone.  
After identifying the empty parking space that was typically occupied by Sam’s black mustang, you took your phone out of the robe’s pocket. _Did you already finish putting away the first load? I’m struggling out here with a couple of other things…_ you typed up the text to Dean, tossing the bait.  
_I got everything that needs to go in the fridge, so I can come help._ His response popped up a few seconds later.  
Subconsciously tucking your lower lip between your teeth, you slid your phone back into the pocket before disrobing yourself and lying back against the hood of the impala.  
Dean’s jaw dropped when he walked into the garage and saw you sprawled across Baby’s hood, the phone in his hand falling to the floor. “I… uh…” he stuttered, his lips trembling with desire as he stalked towards you. “This isn’t…” he fumbled for words as you sat up and grabbed the edges of his flannel to pull him against you.  
“You don’t like it?” you questioned, pouting and batting your eyes at him. It was a rhetorical question, _of course he likes it._  
His fingers traced lightly along the straps of the thong as his eyes raked over you, seemingly trying to memorize everything about the way you looked right now. “I love it… I just wasn’t…” He gulped, not finishing the thought.  
“You weren’t what, baby?” you murmured, running your hands over his chest and straightening your posture, drawing his eyes to your cleavage. He was still speechless. “You weren’t expecting this, were you?” The best parts of your relationship were whenever you were able to surprise him.  
Breathing deeply, he shook his head before finally grabbing hold of your thighs and pulling you close enough to grind against you, your skin squeaking against the hood of the car. He was already rock hard and you had barely touched him-- this would be fun. “By no means am I disappointed,” he breathed huskily, digging his nails into your skin.  
You leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Good, because I don’t feel like buying pies that often,” you remarked as you reached down to cup the bulge in his jeans, causing him to whimper quietly. “What, baby?” you purred, goading him. “Tell me what you want to do to me…”  
Another whine escaped his lips as his hands explored your body, his eyes drifting down to your high heels. “So many things,” he responded a few octaves higher than normal.  
You giggled, your plan clearly having resulted in the desired effect. “Oh, I know you can do better than that.” Steadying your feet against the ground, you slowly undid his pants just enough for you to snake your hand into the waistband of his underwear, making him sigh.  
“Okay, then,” he gulped once he could get his thoughts together, curling his fingers around the straps of your thong and looking you in the eyes. “I want to take you from behind against this car,” he proclaimed, his dick twitching in your grasp.  
“Then what are you waiting for?” you retorted, stroking him in one hand while the other threaded through the hairs on the back of his neck.  
He snickered and pulled on the waistband of your garment, leaning in to whisper in your ear, “Well, sweetheart, if you want me to do you from behind, you’re gonna have to turn around.” The statement made you let go of him, waiting for him to relinquish his hold on you, but instead he dug his fingers into your hips and spun you around himself, pressing you against the front of the car and forcing you to prop yourself up on the hood with your elbows.  
“Before Sam gets back please,” you groaned breathily, spreading your legs as much as you could while maintaining the ability to stand in your heels, burying your face in your forearms. Within seconds, his face was buried in your pussy, lapping hungrily at your folds. “Fuck, Dean!” you shrieked, voice echoing throughout the garage as you desperately clawed against the hood of the car while his tongue teased at your entrance. “Please, just fuck me,” you whimpered, desperate to feel him inside you.  
Dean didn’t let up until he had you right on the edge, knees quivering, heels anxiously tapping against the concrete. Thank god he did when he did, because you weren’t sure how much longer you would’ve been able to hold up your own weight if he had kept going. The next thing you knew, he was sliding inside of you and pressing your body against the impala with his, the car wiggling from the power of Dean’s thrusts. His fingers dug into your hips while his other hand reached up to interlock his fingers in yours, squeezing your hand tightly as he fucked deeper into you, hitting your sweet spot and making you see stars. “Fucking love seeing you like this,” he breathed into your neck as you screamed out from your orgasm, triggering goosebumps to rise under the skin. He felt himself getting close as well. “Such a little slut for me…”  
Dean’s hand on your waist migrated down to your clit, his fingers circling it roughly, triggering yet another orgasm and making you clench down on him even further, the metal of the vehicle’s hood hot against your breasts. “Yeah, Dean, only you, baby,” you panted, barely coherent.  
Feeling your walls pressed around him and hearing you say that you were his and only his sparked his orgasm, and he spilled inside you, grunting sinfully into your ear. You loved hearing the sounds he made, too. The man’s weight fell against you, your sweaty skin sticking upon contact. “We should probably go clean up…” he suggested breathily, placing a gentle kiss on your shoulder.  
You squeezed his hand, still entwined in yours. “Yeah, we should.”


	2. Tequila Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam brings a case to Dean’s attention that will take two lucky hunters on the beach trip Dean’s been dreaming of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Beach Sex

“Fuck, yes!” Dean exclaimed. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for a case to take us to the coastline?” His brother had mentioned some possible werewolves down in Galveston. “Man, this is gonna be the perfect vacation. Takin’ out some monsters, then sittin’ back with the sand between my toes,” he mused.  
“Yeah…” Sam mumbled, raising a brow as a thought popped into his head. “Maybe I should sit out on this one. Give you and [Y/N] some… alone time,” he proposed to Dean, knowing it had been a while since the two of them had been able to get out of the bunker and actually spend time as a couple.  
“Come on, Sammy, we’ve been talking about going to the beach for years,” Dean protested. Every time he pictured himself at the beach, Sam was always right there beside him.  
“Dean, you didn’t have a girlfriend whenever we were talking about it. You guys should go. Have fun. I’ll be on standby if you find yourselves needing backup,” Sam insisted.  
The older brother seemed to remember something, and he relented. “Yeah, okay,” Dean agreed before standing up and making his way back to his and [Y/N]’s room.  
*  
Need backup you didn’t, as the attacks turned out to be none other than actual animal attacks. “You’re a little disappointed, aren’t you?” you teased Dean as you slid into the passenger seat of the impala.  
Adjusting the lapel of his suit jacket, Dean glanced over at you and smirked. “Would I be wearing my swim trunks under these pants if I were disappointed?” he joked back. “It’s fine,” he told you seriously as he started up the car and headed to the motel where you were hunkered down. “Nothing we can do at this point.” _Nothing to do._  
You slid closer to him and placed your hands on his thigh. “We can go enjoy the beach… and each other,” you suggested in a sultry tone, hoping his mood hadn’t been completely ruined by the utter lack of monsters to kill.  
Dean’s hand landed on top of yours and he squeezed your fingers. “Patience, sweetheart,” he said playfully, stealing a brief glance at you. “We’ve got all week.”  
“Oh, do we now?” you inquired, leaning in to kiss his neck. Maybe you had no reason to be worried-- Dean seemed far from disappointed with this kind of attitude.  
“Babe, don’t make me pull over,” he growled lowly, tightening his grip on the wheel, biting his lip, and keeping his eyes centered on the road.  
“Why not?” you cooed, snaking your hands closer to Dean’s crotch.  
He forced himself to reach down and remove your hand, placing it back in your lap. “Because… I wanna wait till we get to the beach.”  
*  
After you stopped teasing Dean and changed into your beach gear at the motel, Dean parked the impala in an unpopulated area, taking your hand in his when you both got out of the car. “So, what do you think?” he asked you while you leaned against the door and took your sandals off, throwing them into the beach bag slung across your shoulders. He had kicked off his shoes before even stepping out of the car.  
“I think you forget, I lived in a beach town for years,” you reminded him, snickering as the two of you sauntered through the dunes and over to the shoreline. “This is way more of a big deal for you than it is for me.”  
“It’s just as big of a deal for you,” he protested, leading you to give him a questioning look as the waves broke over the sediment. “You’ve never been to the beach with _me_.”  
“Wow, Winchester,” you laughed, sliding your arms around his waist as you continued trailing through the sand together. “Okay, so what exactly did you have in mind?” you inquired, staring down at the footsteps you left behind in the damp sand.  
Dean draped his arm around your shoulders, clearing his throat before he spoke. “Well, there is this one thing I’ve always been curious about…”  
_Yep. Here it is._ You knew exactly where he was going with this-- you’d been together long enough that you knew most of his sexual fantasies, and as soon as he told you about the beach trip, you knew that this would have to come up at some point. “Go on…” you replied, wanting to hear how he’d put his dirty thoughts into words.  
“But knowing you lived in a beach town, I guess it probably isn’t anything new to you…” he mumbled, trailing off.  
“You’re talking about sex on the beach,” you blurted, tired of him beating around the bush.  
Dean stopped you both in your tracks and you let go of each other. “Yeah,” he replied shyly, causing you to laugh.  
“You really think I’ve had sex on the beach?” You retorted, putting a hand on your hip.  
Dean squinted at you in disbelief. “You _really_ went to college for four years with several nearby beaches and didn’t have sex on a single one of them?” he snarked right back.  
Turning around to continue walking (into the drier parts of the sand), you shrugged. “I didn’t have sex at all in college,” you admitted.  
“Okay, now that I don’t believe,” Dean said, his voice coming from several feet away, right where you left him.  
You spun around and crossed your arms. “The hell is that supposed to mean?” you asked, taking his comment the wrong way at first.  
He jogged the few paces over. “It means that you are so fucking beautiful, so goddamn sexy, that I find it impossible that not one person wanted to have sex with you for that long,” he replied suavely, rubbing your arms comfortingly.  
“Yeah well, maybe I was just trying to wait for you,” you snickered back, lightly shoving his chest. “So, are we gonna enjoy this ocean or not?” you teased, dropping the beach bag onto the sand and unbuttoning the oversized fishing shirt you wore over your bikini.  
He knew you got the swimsuit because it was your favorite, but it was his favorite too. Reaching down to slide off his tee shirt, he replied, “Of course we are. I just know how you are about being around people.”  
You smiled at the fact that he had taken the care to remember one of the more pertinent aspects of your anxiety (social anxiety, to be specific) and work around it whenever he could. “Thanks, babe,” you murmured, kneeling down to grab the sand blanket and beach towels from the bag, replacing them with your clothes before putting the towels back on top. “Help me spread this out.” You held the folded oversized blanket out to him, clutching onto one edge while he took hold of the other and walked it out until it was flat, pinning the corners down with your shoes and the beach bag.  
After standing back up and brushing your knees off, you bent over to reach into the bag and dig out the bottle of sunscreen. Then you felt Dean pressed against your ass. “That bikini is doing all kinds of things for me,” he growled as he slid his fingers around your hips, pulling you into his hard dick.  
Curling your fingers tightly around the bottle-- once you were finally able to identify it after Dean made you lose your focus-- you slowly brought your torso back up, leaning back against his chest. “Is it now?” you breathed as he nuzzled into your neck and you reached back to tangle your empty hand in his hair. He placed soft kisses along your shoulder, tickling your skin. “Can you help me get my back?” you giggled as you pulled away and held up the sunscreen, shaking the bottle.  
He was pulled out of his trance. “Yeah.” He smiled, taking the bottle from you and stepping back. “Okay, arms out,” he commanded before squirting some of the lotion into his palm and lathering up his hands. He started at your shoulders and worked slowly down the length of your arms, being sure to cover the inside and outside thoroughly. Replenishing his supply and starting on your back, Dean’s fingers massaged the sunblock into your sore muscles, and it felt absolutely divine.  
“Hmmm, Deannn,” you hummed-- you could fall asleep standing up like this. “Feels so nice…”  
Dean worked his way down your back until he reached your bikini line, abandoning the sunscreen and wrapping his arms around your waist. “I can do some other things to you that would feel nice…” he purred into your ear, igniting goosebumps along your neck.  
“I’m sure you could…” You slid your hands down his arms and removed his hands from your waist, turning around to grab the bottle of sunscreen. “But I’m going to enjoy the ocean a little,” you stated before dabbing the lotion all over the rest of your body, quickly rubbing it in, and then running off into the water. Given that this water was quite a bit warmer than that of the beaches near your alma mater, it wasn’t a stunning temperature adjustment when you immersed yourself completely.  
Dean was forced to hang behind while he covered himself in the protective lotion, knowing his freckles would fry if he didn’t. Meanwhile, you played around in the waist-deep water while you kept an eye on your boyfriend, carefully waiting until he was finished covering (and struggling with) his back. You would’ve helped him if he didn’t look so damn cute, like a dog chasing his own tail-- instead you chose that moment to head back to the shore, trudging through the shallow water as Dean stared at you. For him, everything was happening in slow motion, his gaze locked on the sway of your hips and chest as you stepped through the water towards him.  
“Pass me a towel,” you requested once you were only a couple feet away from the blanket.  
Dean sat down next to the beach bag, hesitating to reach inside. He suddenly changed his mind and propped himself back on his hands. “No,” he said smugly. Knowing how upfront you’d been about his ‘beach sex’ motives, he assumed you’d see right through his little gambit.  
“Dean, I want to dry off so that I don’t get sand stuck all over me,” you protested, stepping forward and lightly nudging his foot with yours.  
“Then get the towel yourself,” he told you as he propped up one of his knees, continuing as long as you would let him.  
Scoffing, you shook off your sandy feet and stepped onto the blanket, stretching one leg over him and straddling him as you pulled a towel out of the beach bag. “Are you happy now?” you sassed, wrapping it around your shoulders while Dean held you by the waist.  
He leaned up to kiss your salty lips. “Very,” he replied as you laced your fingers together behind his neck, enveloping him in the beach towel with you. “I’d watch you walk over here out of that water for hours and not give a damn what I missed,” he murmured, his breath tickling your lips while his fingers played with the strings of your bikini bottoms.  
“I’d rather see you in the water,” you joked before pressing your lips against his and rocking against his hips, making him fall back against the ground. “Or better yet, inside _me_ …” You nipped his lower lip, and he yanked the bows of your bottoms loose, ripping them out of the way so that he could touch you, _all_ of you. But all you could rub up against was the nylon of his swim trunks. “Dean,” you growled, kneeling back so you could pull the material down and out of the way enough for you to pull out his cock.  
“What sweetheart?” he cooed rhetorically, taking himself in his hand and lining up against your entrance just in time for you to sink down onto him, both of you groaning in pleasure.  
“This,” you whispered back before bracing your hands against his chest and beginning to bounce up and down slowly, releasing your grip on the beach towel around you.  
Dean’s hands drifted to your thighs beneath the towel, pulling himself deeper inside you as you rutted against him. “See, it’s hot, isn’t it?” he panted with a smirk, gazing into your eyes with those emerald green orbs of his.  
_He’s not wrong,_ you told yourself as you continued to ride him into your climax, clenching around him when you found yourself teetering on the edge. “Ohhh, Dean,” you gasped, bucking into him faster. “‘M so close…” you whimpered, falling against his chest.  
He slid his hands to your ass, tugging on your cheeks while he fucked into you, sparking your orgasm and shortly after, his own. You bit your lip, screaming into your mouth to muffle the ungodly sounds you were surely making as you quivered around him.  
Once you both caught your breath and came down from the high, Dean fumbled to grab the bottoms of your bikini and hand them back to you. “Thanks,” you giggled, positioning them to string them back on with the cover the towel was still providing.  
“See, you didn’t even have to worry about the sand,” he joked, once again trying to get you to open up around the subject.  
You rolled your eyes, but laughed nonetheless. “No, now we both do,” you teased back, tying one of the bows at your hip. “But there is a beach right over there…”  
Dean slid his swim shorts back up while you took care of the other knot you had to tie. “Nature’s bath,” he remarked.


	3. Giving & Receiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always wakes up before him, but usually he’s laying on his side or on his stomach. This morning she has a rare opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: 69

You woke up before Dean- as usual- but this morning he was lying on his back, providing you with a golden opportunity. Snickering to yourself, you gently ducked under the covers and slid his boxers down to release his morning wood. _Even better_ , you thought to yourself before licking up the shaft and taking him into your mouth. You slowly sucked him as deep as you could before hollowing your cheeks and drawing back up again, eliciting a groggy moan from him.  
His fingers curled themselves into your hair as you continued swirling your tongue around his cockhead, but it didn’t necessarily mean that he was fully awake, so you kept teasing him with kitten licks until he finally spoke up. “[Y/N]...” he groaned impatiently, tightening his grip and bucking into your mouth, forcing you to take him deeper. “Shit, baby,” he hissed when he felt you fight back a small gag, letting up. “C’mere.”  
“Hmmm?” you hummed against his dick, continuing to bob up and down slowly without taking too much of him. _Come here_ could’ve meant several things.  
He let out a small whimper before clarifying, “Get that pussy up here so I can eat you out.” His voice was commanding even though he was still waking up, and it aroused you to no end.  
You grinned around his cock before releasing him with a ‘pop’, crawling up to give him a kiss on the lips. “I love you,” you murmured against his stubble, taking his dick in your hand and stroking him, wanting to keep him stimulated while you reminded each other that your relationship had just as much love as it did lust.  
“I love you,” he replied before placing one more kiss on your lips and wrapping his fingers around the wrist of your hand that was gripping him. “Now sit on my face,” he growled, practically fucking you with his eyes.  
Having been reduced to a puddle, you nodded in eager agreement before rotating your body so that you were in the coveted ‘69’ position, straddling his face while you stared down at his beautiful cock. You could practically feel yourself dripping with anticipation-- Dean could (and would) make you come with his mouth harder than you ever knew possible, and he knew it.  
Knowing that he wouldn’t make the first move, you took him back into your mouth, starting a slow bob. “Oh, baby, you do such amazing things with your mouth,” he praised before licking a stripe through your folds and causing you to tremble. “But you could say the same about me, couldn’t you?” he questioned before diving back in.  
It took everything you had not to jerk away from him while you moaned through the sensations of his tongue against your bundle of nerves. Instead, you began bobbing up and down faster, trying to get him more riled up than you were-- after all, you’d been working on him longer. It would be a shame if he was able to make you come undone first, and he would never let you forget it.  
“You seem close, baby… Can I make you come that fast?” he remarked smugly before sealing his lips around your entrance and teasing you with his tongue. But you wouldn’t let him emerge victorious, so you fought off the tingle that was building in your core.  
Finally needing the air, you pulled back off of him, gasping for breath. “Dean, I wanna make you come first,” you gasped, squeezing his thighs as his tongue continued to roam through your folds and around your entrance.  
“Oh yeah?” his voice vibrated against your pussy. “Then make me.” _Fucking asshole, he knows I can..._ Suddenly he was teasing you with kitten licks, presumably not going to give you what you wanted until you fulfilled your end of the deal.  
You chuckled mischievously before sucking him down, keeping your head still while your tongue ran up and down to tease him. _I can play the long game_ , you thought to yourself. You knew exactly what buttons to push-- how to bring him right to the edge and then leave him there begging for more. So that was exactly what you’d planned on doing since he was so insistent on giving you a quick orgasm that was sure to make you overstimulated.  
You started off slow, taking him as deep as you could while your tongue swirled along the most delicate areas as you bobbed up and down, speeding up just slightly each time he let out a moan, slowing down whenever he tapped into your sensitive clit with his own mouth. But you were determined not to break before he did, so you held back the ball of pressure in your core, fighting your climax. “Just come for me, baby,” Dean goaded, seeing right through you-- this was how it always went.  
“Mnm,” you garbled, slightly shaking your head, unrelenting. You slowed down again, knowing how much he loved feeling your mouth around him, knowing just how fast _slow_ made him come.  
“Fuck, please,” he finally whined, your strategy having resulted in the desired outcome. You could feel his dick beginning to twitch in the back of your throat.  
You hummed in satisfaction, keeping the same tantalizing pace until you were swallowing back his release while he moaned into you. He lost focus until you gulped down the last of his come and lifted your head back up, grinning in satisfaction. “Knew I could make you beg for it,” you mumbled, wiping the spit from your mouth before you felt Dean’s tongue against your folds again, and you buried your head against his thigh at the sensation.  
You’d already had to hold yourself back from the edge earlier, but now it was like he was torturing you on purpose, knowing how badly you needed to come but not giving your clit the attention it needed in order to do so. “Two can play that game,” he murmured against your skin before dipping his tongue directly into your entrance. He knew exactly what you were up to when you started this, and he was planning on having his comeuppance.  
“Fuck, Dean!” you moaned, clenching around his tongue. You felt him chuckle against you, and you whined and rutted against his face, only needing the slightest bit of friction to set you off.  
“What’s the magic word?” he whispered, his breath tickling your pussy. He wanted to hear you say it, you knew he did.  
Arching into him, you breathed back, “Please.” And he gave you what you wanted, flattening his tongue against your clit before dragging it from side to side at just the right pace. He reached up to squeeze your asscheeks while he hummed against you, unceasing as he dug his nails further into your skin while you rode out the peak of your climax, and lapping at your juices like he needed it to survive. You were completely incomprehensible as you screamed out your orgasm, your body trembling when your bundle of nerves finally decided it was too sensitive.  
Dean lightly tapped your ass when you collapsed back onto your side of the bed, head at the foot and vice versa. “Knew I could make you beg for it,” he remarked sarcastically, relaxing back on his pillow and looking up at the ceiling.  
You snickered and playfully shoved your foot in his face. “Dean Winchester deserves to come first every once in a while,” you said as he gently swatted your legs away and sat up to lean over you.  
“Yeah, but why come first when I could make you come a half dozen times in a row?” he countered, gazing into your eyes with those emeralds of his. _Of course he’d say that._ Dean Winchester absolutely loved to please.  
You sat up with him so that you were both facing each other, and pressed your forehead against his. “Because sometimes I’d rather know I made you come first than have you give me a bunch of mind-blowing orgasms that have me walking funny for the next day,” you joked. “What if I wanna make you walk funny for a day, you ever consider that?” You rubbed your nose against his as you pulled your face away.  
He chuckled and gave you another kiss, reaching up to cup your face in his palm and hold you there. “You make plenty fun of me for my bowlegs, don’t I walk funny enough already?” he teased back before pulling you into another kiss.  
Shoving him backwards, you climbed on top of him and continued your makeout session until your morning alarm went off. Reaching across to grab your phone and silence the alarm, you groaned, “Ugh, I don’t wanna…”  
Dean chuckled and squeezed your buttcheeks. “You know, you don’t have to set an alarm while we’re home,” he teased.  
You put your phone back down and pressed your forehead against his. “But I do, because I need to keep a routine,” you argued in a mumble.  
Dean rolled his eyes and flipped you onto your back. “Call it a day off.”


	4. Home Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your way home from a hunt, you get excited to see Dean, realizing you were perhaps overly excited when he called to inform you that he wouldn’t be home when you got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Masturbation

“So do you know what you’re looking at yet?” you asked your hunter boyfriend over the phone.  
“No, not exactly,” Dean replied huskily. “This one might take a while.” Of course it would.  
You sighed sadly-- you hadn’t even gotten back from your hunt when he’d had to leave to go on his. Now the time away from each other was eating at you. “I miss you…” you admitted sheepishly. Missing people wasn’t something you’d had much experience with, not until you got involved with the Winchesters.  
“I know sweetheart, I miss you too,” he told you in a soothing tone, and you knew that this had been just as hard on him as it had on you. “I’d say you’re welcome to come help me out, but I know you must be pretty worn out from that rugaru.”  
He was completely right. The rugaru had almost torn you to pieces, and you barely came back alive-- but you weren’t going to tell Dean what a close call it had been, he’d be shitting bricks. “You know me so well,” you teased, chuckling. “But I haven’t seen you in almost three weeks...” You changed the subject before he could ask you anymore questions about your hunt.  
“Baby, I’ll be home as soon as I can. How about you go draw yourself a bath and just rest and relax for a bit, okay?” he suggested. “I’ll be home before you know it.” What a load of crap that was-- it would be a few days before he got back and that was if you were lucky. And you had zero plans as to what to do in the meantime.  
“Dean, I’m not gonna sit in the bathtub for a week,” you joked, earning a laugh from his end after figuring you might as well make light of the situation.  
“That’s not what I meant,” he sassed. “Please, just get some rest. And eat some food, I made sure the kitchen was fully stocked for you before we left.” Of course he did, it was the natural caretaker inside of him.  
You rolled your eyes, scoffing, “Okay, Mama Bear.”  
*  
When you woke up in an empty bed the next morning, you were reminded of how long Dean would be gone. After you’d told him you were on the way home, you started thinking about all the catch-up sex you usually had after you’d been apart for a prolonged amount of time. But then, half-way through your drive, he called you back to postpone those plans, leaving you high and dry. And if he had been there for a couple of days already, and still wasn’t sure what was going on, it meant this hunt might take a while…  
_What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him…_ you told yourself, thinking about the vibrator in your nightstand. _Three weeks… Besides, he definitely jerked off while I was away… This is Dean Winchester we’re talking about._ But then again, Dean didn’t know about the vibrator in your nightstand, as it was jokingly gifted to you by Charlie and hardly ever saw any use. Should you text him and propose phone sex? No, he’d be in the car or the motel room with Sam, and you didn’t really want the younger brother to listen in (even unwittingly) on such intimate conversations. _Just take care of it yourself_ , you decided. _It’ll be at least a week before he gets back._ Opening the bottom drawer of your nightstand, you reached to the back of it until your fingers clasped around the slender black box that held the toy. You were daydreaming about Dean fucking you in every way possible, and thus you were beyond the point of no return.  
Your fingers were inexplicably trembling as you opened the box and took out the cordless silicone dildo, holding the button down to power it on and letting your imagination run wild. You pulled up the t-shirt of Dean’s that you had gone to bed wearing and slid the vibrator between your thighs, rubbing it across your pussy over your panties, clenching around nothing at the much needed stimulation.  
Closing your eyes and picturing that it was your boyfriend’s fingers teasing you like this, you cupped your breast in your empty hand and sighed, “Dean…” You kept on like that for a few minutes, thinking the clitoral stimulation would be enough for now, enough to last until Dean got home, but if only it was that easy. Your body craved _more_ ; using the dildo to shove your panties out of the way, you slowly pushed it into your core, body thrumming with the pleasure of the vibrations. _Still not as big as Dean…_ The toy was as deep as it could’ve gone, and you clicked the setting up a couple of notches before fucking yourself with it. “Ugh, Dean!” you whined, somewhat angry yet pleading. You wanted him to be home so that _he_ could be inside you, doing this to you.  
*  
The brothers had figured out what they were hunting not a couple of hours after Dean called [Y/N] with disappointing news. Now that Sam knew he could take care of the case on his own, he sent his brother back home to the bunker. Wanting to surprise his girlfriend, Dean started the drive back without so much as a text to let her know he was coming home early, knowing she would jump his bones as soon as he walked into the bunker. It didn’t matter how exhausted he would be from being on the road all night-- he’d wake right back up upon finally seeing you again.  
But he brought himself to an abrupt halt in the hallway when he heard you moaning his name through the bedroom door. _The hell?_ He wondered. He gently placed his bags on the ground before turning the knob and opening the door, met with the sight of you pleasuring yourself, completely oblivious to his presence.  
You were startled back into reality by the sound of Dean clearing his throat and commenting, “Don’t mind me, sweetheart.”  
Acting on reflexes, you turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside, squealing, “Dean! You’re home!” You sat up and crossed your legs, the physical sensation lingering in your body.  
He sauntered into the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he narrowed his eyes at you. “Were you missing me?” he teased before beginning to undress. He clearly knew exactly what had been going on not moments ago.  
You rolled your eyes, staring him down while he shedded off layer after layer. “You didn’t miss me?” you countered, reflecting back on your earlier suspicions.  
Smirking, he lifted back the covers and crawled into bed next to you. “You kidding me? I drove all night to get here because I missed you,” he snarked before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss.  
Relaxing into his kiss, you rolled on top of him and carded your fingers through the short hairs on his head. “I thought you weren’t gonna be back for days…” you murmured, grinding against him, reveling in the feeling of his body finally against yours again.  
“Oh, that’s your excuse?” he mumbled into your lips, his fingers clutching onto your bare thighs. “You wanna come?” Another nibble at your lips. “I’ll make you come so hard for me.”  
If you were being honest, you almost came right then upon hearing his promise, but you had waited far too long not to feel him inside of you. “Please, Dean,” you whimpered, rubbing yourself against his erection.  
His lips curled up in a shit-eating grin before he shoved your panties to the side and slid into you in one motion. “Okay, princess,” he cooed over the sound of your moan, fisting the t-shirt you were wearing in his hands as he bottomed out. “That’s it, honey,” he praised when you began rocking your hips into him. You buried your face in his neck, sinking your teeth into the freckled flesh when he hit your sweet spot. Dean reached around to your shoulders, raking his nails down your back while he whispered, “My little whore couldn’t even wait till I got home…” The sensation in tandem with the words he spoke were enough to send you over the edge, making Dean thrust into you even faster once he felt your walls clamping down on him, so wet and warm and _just freaking perfect._ It wasn’t long before Dean was riding out his own orgasm, the feeling of him spilling into you enough to trigger another wave.  
“Fuck, baby, yes!” you cried as your second orgasm washed over you.  
Dean chuckled to himself while you caught your breath coming down from your high, still interlocked. “I love you so damn much,” he stated.  
You braced your arms against the pillow behind him and pushed yourself up to look him in the eyes. “I love you, Dean,” you murmured back before pressing your lips to his.


	5. Famished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds up when you go on a case with both of the brothers, but rather than break the tension as soon as you’re home alone, Dean decides to tease you a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Touch Starvation

“A simple salt and burn,” you mocked bitterly. “Yeah, right. What the hell, Sam, I thought you were supposed to be the information guy?!” you exclaimed as you returned to the motel room with the brothers. “Do you realize how far back your mistake puts us?! We could be here for weeks!”  
Maybe you were cranky because the three of you were cramped in the same motel room for the first time in months. You loved Sam like a brother, but it was no easy feat to get the three of you on a hunt together without tension rising. “Honey, calm down,” Dean commanded, putting a hand on your arm. “Go back to the car and cool off. I’ll be out in a minute.”  
You huffed angrily before spinning around and doing what your boyfriend suggested, sitting back against the hood of the impala. _Why are you so angry?_ You asked yourself. You and Dean had made the same mistake plenty of other times, so why was this especially frustrating for you? Maybe it was because Sam never made these kinds of mistakes-- you were supposed to be able to count on him to be more careful than you and Dean usually were.  
The movement of the car when Dean joined you brought you out of your clouded thoughts. “What’s up with you?” he cut straight to the chase, no fluffing whatsoever.  
You sighed and shrugged, looking down at the ground while you fiddled with your fingers. “I’m sorry,” you mumbled. “I’m just really stressed for some reason. And before you even say anything, no, I don’t want to go home. We need to figure this out.”  
“Well, we’re not gonna figure anything out if you can’t get along with us. Now tell me what’s going on,” he replied.  
You looked up at him, getting lost in his emerald green orbs, when it finally hit you. It had already been a week since you and Dean had had sex, and now you knew it was likely going to be several more weeks before you got back home to the bunker. And you were stuck in a fucking motel room with Sam. “I’m cranky,” was all you could bring yourself to say.  
He scoffed and threw his arm over your shoulder, pulling you into his side. “Yeah, sweetheart, I can see that,” he snarked. “Tell me why.” His voice was soft again.  
“There’s a reason the three of us usually don’t go on hunts together, you know that right?” you said sarcastically. “And now, we are in the worst case scenario for this situation: sharing one room without any clue of what we’re going up against.”  
Dean lifted his brows, realizing the point you were eventually going to make. “I’m sure we can work around it…”  
“I’m not fucking you in a motel parking lot.”  
“You didn’t have any issues with it a couple years ago,” he smirked, causing you to slap his chest.  
“Totally different story.”  
“I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take you out to the diner every night that we’re here on this case. Just the two of us. Even if it’s just for a slice of pie while we’re covered in monster blood.”  
*  
***Four Days Later***  
“I’m telling you babe, it’s a Siren,” Dean said as you walked back into the motel room.  
“And I’m telling you _babe_ , it’s a Witch,” you hissed back angrily. You’d been on edge all week, despite Dean’s best attempts to soothe you. It was like Sam was getting slower and slower every day, which made you angrier and angrier every day, which inspired Dean to try to comfort you with an overload of affection. None of you were yourselves.  
You and Dean both looked at Sam expectantly, waiting for him to break the tie. “What?” he asked cluelessly, furrowing his brow.  
“GOD, what the _fuck_ , Sam?!” you yelled, snatching your laptop and journal and locking yourself in the bathroom. It didn’t make any sense-- you knew Sam was better than this. Which is why you were so convinced that you were hunting a witch. You had to regroup with yourself.  
After analyzing every inch of your notes, you were confident it was a witch. But you still didn’t understand why he or she was targeting their victims, and where they would stop, if ever. Four so far… All of them quite wealthy, but no connection otherwise. You started looking into other one percenters in the area, trying to figure out who the next target might be.  
“Hey babe, can you come out? You’ve been in there for like an hour and a half…” Dean’s muffled voice asked through the bathroom door.  
You shut your laptop and notebook and stood up, opening the door and brushing past your boyfriend and out to the car. You needed space to focus and figure this out. God knows Sam and Dean clearly weren’t prioritizing things correctly at the moment.  
_Had they been hexed? Had you all been hexed? Is that why it was taking you so long to figure out this case?_  
*  
***Three Days Later***  
No more victims. No sign of the witch. You still hadn’t been able to convince Dean of your suspicions-- for some reason all he seemed to be able to focus on was you. Like a deer in headlights. “Hello? Earth to Dean?” you snapped, trying to draw his attention from wherever it currently was.  
“Hey, let’s go for a drive,” he blurted out of nowhere when he finally looked you in the eyes.  
You squinted at him. _Where did that come from?_ “Dean, we still have to finish this case,” you argued in an irritated tone. You continued to attribute your bad attitude to your ongoing dry streak-- which was why it was odd that Dean had such a positive attitude about it, flirting with you at every turn in hopes that it might make you feel better. Maybe he just wanted to remind you that he did want you that way, that he would have you that way as soon as he could.  
“I think we’ll all be able to finish this case a lot faster with less tension in the air, don’t you think?” His voice was as soft as butter, and he batted those eyelashes at you in a way that made it hard to stay upset.  
So you nodded and let Dean drive the two of you out to a clearing near a river, parking the impala under a tree before turning the car off and scooting closer to you, pulling you in for a heated kiss. But for some reason your rage was still there in the back of your mind, and that’s when you started thinking about the case again.  
Dean must’ve noticed your stiffness as his lips migrated across your neck, because he pulled back with a concerned look in his eyes. “You okay?” he wondered, igniting a flame beneath your skin that you couldn’t explain.  
_Money… it all has to go back to the money somehow… But how?_ You sorted through the four victims and the timelines of their strange behavior leading up to their deaths. The first victim… well you’d admit he seemed like a greedy guy to begin with… but the others… two of them had built themselves from nothing, while the final one was also somewhat greedy… but why hadn’t there been any more victims yet? You shook your head, brushing it off. “Yeah, I’m fine,” you murmured before climbing onto Dean’s lap and pushing him back into the seat, continuing your makeout session.  
His hands drifted up to your hips, sliding under the fabric of your shirt to dig his nails into the flesh it covered. “Been so horny for you, babe…” he mumbled into your lips before nibbling at them.  
He _had_ been extra horny… And you’d been angry... And Sam had been slow… “Fuck!” you groaned when you made the connection, clenching your eyes shut and burying your head in Dean’s shoulder.  
“What, baby?” Dean wondered, tilting his head towards yours.  
You sat back and sighed. “It’s a witch, Dean,” you told him. “And I know who she’s targeting now.”  
“Okay, can we talk about this epiphany a little later?” He returned his lips to your neck, sucking and nipping, and dammit, why were you so angry? _Oh, right._  
You pushed him away from you again. “I don’t think so. It has to do with the case. And us. Sam included.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“All four vics displayed strange behavior before they disappeared, right? Think about who else is exhibiting strange behavior right now,” you started to explain.  
His brow furrowed. “You mean other than you and Sam?” he questioned.  
_Well, at least he was close._ You huffed. “Anyone else?” you goaded. Dean must not have realized his own strange behavior, because he just kept staring at you with that blank look on his face. “You, babe. It’s all three of us. We’re next. The first vic, he was inflicted with Greed. The second Pride, the third Envy, the fourth Gluttony.”  
You could see the gears turning in his head. “Okay, so you’re saying we’re all inflicted with what’s left…” Dean clarified. “That would make me Lust… and you Wrath… and Sam… Sloth?”  
“I know right,” you scoffed. “But it would explain what’s been going on with us. And why we can’t seem to focus on the case.”  
“So why couldn’t this epiphany wait?”  
“I just have a bad feeling we shouldn’t be exacerbating the problem by… giving in…”  
*  
***Five Days Later***  
You and Dean were finally back home at the bunker, _alone at last._ He instantly had you pressed against the door once you got to your room. “Finally,” he growled before smashing his lips against yours, picking you up and locking your legs around his waist.  
“Damn right,” you muttered against his lips, grabbing him by the short hairs on the back of his head. “Come on, what are you waiting for?” you whined impatiently, rutting against him. You needed him _now_. Nearly three weeks while you were just dangling in front of each other unable to do anything about it was too much, and you would’ve thought Dean felt the same way.  
He snickered darkly before whirling around and tossing you back onto the bed, hovering over you at arm’s length. “You’re the one that wanted to wait until we got home,” he chastised, his eyes roaming over you. “How about _I_ make _you_ wait now?”  
Before you could protest, he was kneeling back and taking his belt off, a sexy glimmer in his eye. You were so entranced that you didn’t pay attention to the way he took your hands in his and secured your wrists together with the belt before pinning your hands above your head. “Dean,” you gulped, arching your back.  
“Ah ah ah… You’re waiting for me, remember?” he chided. “Don’t worry, princess, I’ll make you feel good…” he reassured you, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “Just be patient.”  
_Of course he’d fucking tease you like this._ “What, you’re not horny anymore?” you asked playfully, hoping you could convince him to cut right to it.  
But he laughed-- he fucking laughed. “Not after killing the witch,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I’m feeling quite sated, actually.”  
“Dean, please,” you begged, straining against the belt binding your hands together. “I need to feel you…”  
“Alright, sweetheart,” he cooed, leaning back and sliding his fingers under the waistband of your pants to pull them down. “You’ll feel me…”  
But you found yourself no more sated by the _feeling_ of him teasing your pussy with his breath, his stubble tickling your inner thigh, leaving you dripping with anticipation, wanting his mouth on you already. “Dean…” you whined, bucking your hips fruitlessly. “Please touch me…” He was winding you up with every moment that passed and he knew it.  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he teased, his fingers lightly grazing your folds, igniting your core with his touch.  
“Yes please…” you breathed. It was only another moment or two before he wrapped his lips around your sensitive bud and flicked it with his tongue, but it felt like ages. “Fuck, Dean!” you hissed, wrapping your fingers around the bars of the headboard, desperate for something to cling onto.  
“Don’t come for me just yet, baby,” he murmured against your skin, sending vibrations to your core and making you need to do the exact opposite of what he said that much more. You moaned wantonly in frustration, bucking your hips into his face in an attempt for friction. “I wanna feel you come around me, honey.”  
_Ugh, and I wanna come right now!_ You screamed in your head, reveling in the feeling of his tongue roaming through your folds and teasing your entrance. “Need you inside me, Dean,” you panted, beginning to try and wriggle your wrists out of the belt.  
“What have I been saying about patience?”  
_I don’t fucking care_. Did he think you did? “Fuck patience,” you spat when his tongue swirled over your clit again, unable to take it anymore.  
He snickered darkly before removing his clothes and hovering over you, the tip of his dick just resting against your folds. “Now you know how I felt,” he whispered into your ear, causing goosebumps to rise under your skin.  
You growled in respite. _That was different. We could’ve been killed. Now he’s just being a tease._  
He chuckled to himself again, pulling away to look you in the eyes. “I’ll give you what you want if you’re a good girl for me.”  
_He should know by now that I won’t be…_ But that would only be torture for you. “Okay,” you squeaked, wanting him-- needing him to touch you.  
“I want you to be as quiet as you can for me, sweetheart, can you do that?” his breath tickled your neck. Deciding to get a head start on adhering to his rules, you nodded without a verbal response. “Atta girl,” he praised before pulling away again to grip your hips and roll you onto your stomach.  
Your instinct was to groan with anticipation, but that would be breaking Dean’s rules, and you didn’t want him to torture you anymore than he already was. So you keeled back on your knees and lifted your ass in the air.  
Dean slid your legs back so you were flat on the bed again, pressing his chest to your back. “You just stay still, sweetheart,” he cooed, his fingers ghosting down the length of your arms stretched out above you.  
You bit your tongue so as not to let out a feral growl, fed up by the idea of him continuing to deprive you of the touch you needed from him. _And on top of that_ , you had agreed to be quiet for some reason.  
“Do you know how hard it was for me to ignore the Lust during that case?” he murmured into your ear. Dean continued to drag his lazy, feather-light touch along the length of your body-- from your shoulders, down your back, across your buttocks, down your thighs, and so on. “Do you know how many times I wanted to just bend you over and take you in front of everyone?” In your head, you were screaming at him to just fuck you already-- but his filthy words were entrancing you. “You were so fucking hot when you were pissed off like that…”  
Aloud, all you could do was bite back your whimpers and shiver beneath his touch. You finally broke when his hands landed firmly on your hips and gave them a squeeze, his nails digging into the flesh and eliciting a moan of pleasure-pain from you.  
“I thought I told you to be quiet,” Dean teased.  
“Please, baby, please fuck me…” you whimpered. You knew you’d already tried begging, but maybe this time he would finally cave in and give you what you craved. But suddenly his touch was gone. You heard him open one of the drawers of your nightstand, unsure what he could be retrieving-- ever since you got an IUD and you and Dean became exclusive, you’d stopped using condoms.  
Then you heard the low thrum of a vibration, and you realized what he had found, and that he would only be satisfying your request on a technicality. Knowing you’d need something to muffle the sounds you were about to be making, you buried your face in the pillow in front of you.


	6. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers some perks from a hunt that seemingly went sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Electricity Play // Beta’d by @wonder-cole AKA my coke.

Dean carefully placed your unconscious form in your shared bed once he and Sam had made it back to the bunker with you from the hunt. “Do you want me to get us some dinner in case she wakes up?” Sam asked his older brother softly.  
“ _When_ she wakes up,” Dean corrected Sam, sitting on the bed with you and taking your hand in his.  
“Yeah, okay,” Sam mumbled and nodded before stepping out again, closing the door behind him. Dean momentarily left your side to lock the bedroom door, not wanting to hear any pessimism-- or ‘realism’ as Sam called it.  
The younger brother hadn’t been gone for ten minutes when your eyes fluttered open, and you saw Dean in front of you as your vision became clear. “Hey, sweetheart,” Dean exhaled in relief. “How ya feelin’?”  
There was a high-pitched ringing in your ears that wouldn’t go away. “Ugh, what happened?” you groaned, not answering his question.  
“Not too sure. You disappeared and then we found you about an hour later, but you were already unconscious by the time we took care of things. You don’t remember anything?” he replied.  
You shook your head. “No… Maybe we should get Cas to check things out…” you suggested, your heartbeat picking up pace as you began to panic.  
“Agh!” Dean hissed, withdrawing his hand from your grasp. “The hell?”  
“What?” you wondered at his outburst, glancing down at your palm. You hadn’t been squeezing his hand or anything…  
“You just… I don’t know, it felt like a shock…” Dean mumbled, rubbing his hand.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” you apologized, scooting back into the pillow behind you and pulling your knees against your chest.  
Dean was instantly right there again, a reassuring hand on your knee. “Hey, no worries. Probably just some static,” he brushed it off.  
You nodded and swallowed back the saliva accumulating in your mouth. Dean reached over to grab a glass of water from the nightstand, holding it out for you to take. “Thanks,” you mumbled as your shaky fingers wrapped around the glass before bringing it to your lips.  
“Of course, sweetheart,” he replied. “You sure you’re feeling okay?”  
_Ugh, that fucking ringing_ … “Okay is about how I’d describe it, yeah,” you admitted with a strain in your voice.  
“Tell me what’s going on, baby,” he said, scooting next to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulder.  
You gulped down the rest of the water before placing the empty glass back on the nightstand. “Well, for starters, I have this insane ringing in my head… Other than that I really just feel shaky…” you explained, turning your head to look at your boyfriend. “I think I’ll be fine. If something is still wrong in the morning, we’ll get Cas to check me out.”  
Dean nodded, a look of concern still etched into his expression. “Okay,” he agreed.  
You pressed your palm to his cheek. “I’m okay right now, I promise,” you assured him before pulling his face to yours for a kiss. It seemed to at least bring the ringing in your ears down to a dull roar, so you welcomed it with open arms and rolled on top of Dean, deepening the kiss.  
As your kiss deepened, your heartbeat started rising and Dean pulled back and put a hand to his lips. You looked at him questioningly as the ringing made itself heard again. “Dean, what’s happened?”  
“I don’t know,” he answered, his fingers lingering against his lips. “It’s like I was kissing a live wire or something...” He was obviously confused, as were you, and as you thought about what it could be, it hit you.  
“The witch,” you explained. “She hit me with some kind of spell before everything went black. I don’t know what it was, but I’m pretty sure I remember hearing the word _‘electricae’_ or something like that...”  
“Okay, so should we try to wait it out?” he asked, throwing you off. You were sure he’d instantly be calling Cas over to do his angel thing and fix it.  
You furrowed your brow and slid off of him and back over to your side of the bed. “I don’t know…” you murmured. “Did you feel it the whole time I was kissing you just now?” you wondered aloud, trying to pin down exactly what was causing you to send off these waves of electricity.  
“No, not until… tongue entered the equation…” he said sheepishly.  
“Okay… and then earlier, when you were holding my hand… I did that, too didn’t I?”  
Dean sat up and scooted to face you. “I think so…”  
“You said it felt like I was a ‘live wire’? Did it hurt?” you worried. The last thing you wanted was to be unable to snuggle up to him because you were afraid you’d shock him.  
He tilted his head and thought for a moment. “No, it… I mean, it was just, like... a shock… but also a vibration? Like when you circle up in physics class and run a current through the class?”  
You nodded, pretending to understand what he was saying, but you never remembered that day in physics. “So it didn’t hurt?” Dean shook his head, looking down for some reason. You shook his shoulder, anxious to be sure you hadn’t hurt him. “Babe, what?!” you demanded, tightening your grip around his upper arm and half-expecting him to jerk away from you again.  
But he didn’t. Instead he used the arm you weren’t holding to pin you back against the mattress and crawl over you-- your heart racing all the while. “I said no,” he affirmed. “You’re not hurting me… Quite the opposite, actually…” he admitted as the current flowed into him through your touch, increasing the blood flow to his downstairs brain.  
“Oh,” was the only response you could articulate. Your brain was trying desperately to process the information you were just given, realizing it must have something to do with the shakiness and adrenaline you’d been feeling. You decided to give Dean what he seemed to be asking for, rolling him onto his back (using the hip throw he taught you) and surprising him. “So you’re saying,” you cooed, running your fingers down the side of his neck, “this feels nice?” You knew he had to still be feeling the electricity because it felt like there was a rabbit thumping in your chest. _Why were you so nervous?_  
Dean swallowed hard, staring at you with wide eyes before he nodded ever so slightly. Maybe you were nervous because of the way he was looking at you… On the surface, one might compare it to a deer in headlights. But you knew better-- there was an element of predatoriness in them if you looked deep enough. And with those emeralds, you always looked deep enough. Dean eventually noticed the silence lingering in the air and spoke up. “I wonder…”  
Knowing Dean Winchester, of course, you smirked. “You wonder… what, exactly?” you coaxed, grinding against his bulge and teasing him as you trailed your fingers down his shirt.  
This time you felt him shudder beneath you, his lip curling up in that sexy grin of his. “Well, we might as well make the most of this, don’t you think?” His fingers curled around your wrist and guided your hand towards his growing erection, never breaking eye contact.  
“Sure,” you giggled, snaking your hand into his pants and rubbing him over the fabric of his boxers. “But I asked _exactly_ what you were wondering...” you purred, biting your lower lip to hide an entertained smile as he squirmed beneath you, a positive enough reaction that you decided to dip your hand into his boxers and rub his thick, velvety cock.  
He gasped and bucked his hips at your touch. You wrapped your hand around his dick and started stroking him slowly, his groans leading to a pool of arousal in your panties. “Fuck, [Y/N],” Dean hissed, finding himself approaching his climax at an exponential rate.  
You suddenly withdrew your hand from him and began undoing your pants, needing to find your own release somehow. Dean whined at the loss of your touch before catching onto what you were doing and following suit.  
He lifted his hips to kick off his pants and boxers, then gripped your waist and pulled you to straddle his leg once you had rid yourself of your own clothing. You ground down on his thick thigh as you wrapped your hand around his cock again, keeping your stroking in time with your grinding against his thigh. Soon you were both on the verge of orgasm, breathing heavily.  
“Nnff, Dean!” you moaned as he dug his thigh further into your pussy, struggling to keep stroking his cock at such a quick pace while you teetered on the edge of your orgasm.  
He snickered darkly before reaching up to cup one of your breasts and wrap his lips around your nipple, sending you over the edge. You cried out in pleasure while the pressure in your core exploded, your hand stopping at the base of his cock, squeezing just a bit..  
When he looked up at your face, he saw a golden glow burst throughout your iris while you came. Although it startled him, it turned him on even more, and he started bucking his hips and fucking up into your hand. You smiled in satisfaction and looked him in the eyes while you finished him off, wondering how long your infliction would last… And you were sure he was, too.  
After riding out his high and catching his breath, Dean slumped back against the pillows, his body trembling while you continued to maintain touch, trailing your hand back up his come-coated abdomen and resting it on his neck. “We, uh…” he huffed. “Sam should be back with food soon… So we should probably…” he trailed off to take a hard gulp. “Probably get decent and… go to the kitchen…”  
You laughed at how breathless he was, climbing off of his thigh and leaning forward to peck him on the cheek. “Probably,” you giggled, your heart still racing.  
Dean pulled you in for one more kiss before allowing you to leave the bed and get dressed in some comfy clothes. Once Dean followed your lead, you took his hand and led him to the kitchen, knowing your touch still affected him because the ringing was gone.  
Rather than sitting across from you at the kitchen table, he plopped down right next to you and placed his hand on your thigh. You glanced down before wrapping one arm around his shoulder to play with his hair and placing the other hand on his thigh. “Are you trying to hint at something, Winchester?” you teased, biting your lower lip.  
He was happy to play your game. “Oh, I know you don’t need hints, baby,” he flirted back in that husky suggestive tone, his body migrating closer to yours almost as if you were a magnet as well.  
You were vaguely aware of the footsteps that entered the room, both of you brought out of your trance by the sound of the takeout boxes hitting the table. Dean glared up at his brother standing on the other side of the table, staring down at the two of you, almost as if in confusion.  
“What?” Dean snapped after a moment.  
Sam’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two of you before landing back on his brother. “Your, uh… Your hair is sticking up… Like… all staticky…” he stuttered.  
And you hadn’t noticed until Sam pointed it out, but he was right, and you couldn’t stop the chuckles from coming out of your mouth, causing Dean to shift his glare to you instead. “Thanks for telling me,” he remarked sarcastically.  
Biting your lip to shut yourself up, you replied innocently, “I didn’t know!”  
Before Dean could give either of you any more shit, Sam blurted out, “Wanna explain what’s going on, guys?”


	7. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did it take you and Dean so long to discover this shared kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Asphyxiation

You had zoned out while staring at the jewelry rack at the mall, Dean having to shake your shoulder to pull you out of your trance. “Huh? Sorry, babe, I zoned off,” you apologized in a mutter.  
“No worries,” he excused as you began walking again, glancing back at whatever it had been that you were looking at. “See something you like?” he wondered, trying to pin it down. He could never figure out the best ways to surprise you, as you were continuously the one surprising him.  
Unable to remember what exactly it had been that caught your eye in the first place, you slightly shook your head as you let Dean take you by the hand and lead you back to the parking lot and over to the car. “Are we still on for date night tonight?” you inquired while you climbed into the passenger seat of the impala.  
“Of course,” Dean replied without hesitation, throwing you a wink before digging into his pockets and panicking. “Shit, I think I left my phone in that fitting room,” he mumbled, retrieving the car keys from another pocket and holding them out for you. “Here. You can start her up if you want. I’ll be right back.” He kissed your forehead after you nodded and took the keys from him, hustling back into the mall.  
You weren’t sure what was taking him so long to get back to the car, but at least he had left the keys with you so you could turn the car on, and more importantly the radio. “Mission accomplished?” you asked when he slid back behind the wheel a few minutes later.  
“Yep,” he answered, holding his phone up for you to see before taking the keys back from you and shifting gears. “Let’s go get ready for date night.”  
*  
Dean drove the two of you out to a clearing on the way to your dinner reservations. “What are we doing here, babe?” you wondered, looking at him through squinted eyes while he unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted closer to you, reaching for something in the glove compartment.  
He handed you the small rectangular black box without a response, raising his brows when you looked at him in confusion. “Come on, open it,” he chuckled.  
“I don’t understand… It’s not our anniversary, it’s not my birthday, and it’s not a holiday… What’s this for?” you wondered. _Was he about to apologize for something?_ Panic almost started setting in when he took your face in his hands.  
“It’s for _you_ ,” he reassured you. “I wanted to do something nice for you… because of everything you do for me…” he added less confidently, letting his hands slip away so that you could open your gift.  
You exhaled and shook your head slightly in entertainment before opening the box. Inside was a silver braided choker necklace with small diamonds sparkling through the weave, like ice crystals across the throat, leaving you speechless. “Dean, I…” You couldn’t find the words. It was the same necklace that had caught your eye at the mall earlier that day; he’d gone back and bought it for you.  
He shrugged when you finally looked back up at him. “I thought it would look nice on you…”  
You snickered and took the necklace from the box, holding it out to him. “Here, help me put it on.”  
Dean took the garment and you turned your back to him and pulled your hair off of your neck, stretching your neck out so he could secure the clasp with ease. “Tight, loose?” he inquired, checking that you were comfortable.  
“It’s perfectly snug,” you replied with a giggle before letting your hair back down and facing him again.  
As you faced Dean, his eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat-- the choker looked perfect across your neck, intriguing him in a way he wasn’t expecting. The idea of his hand in place of that choker, lightly squeezing while he thrust into you, jumped into his mind and made his cock twitch.  
“What do you think?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him when he remained silent for a few moments. Meanwhile, you were thinking about how you’d love for his hand to be wrapped around your neck instead while he fucked you into oblivion. You’d always known about breath play but this choker made you want to experiment... seeming like an idea that you’d really, _really_ enjoy.  
*  
On the way home from your lovely date, Dean’s hand rested on your thigh while yours trailed across his shoulders, tickling the back of his neck. You could feel the heavy weight of the choker on your neck, turning you on as you fidgeted with his shirt collar. He started moving his hand further up your leg, closer to your aching core that was growing hotter every moment. Feeling his fingertips brush against your clothed mound, you let out a quiet moan, leading Dean to turn and look at you with a raised eyebrow.  
Unwilling to wait until you were back at the bunker, he drove back to the clearing and parked the impala out of sight, under a tree. “Can I help you?” you teased as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to you.  
“Always,” he growled before pulling your head to his and crashing your lips together, his hands softly cupping your throat over the piece of jewelry. Now you were sure he’d had the same thoughts swimming around in his head all night that you did.  
You unfastened your own seatbelt and straddled him, while his hand reached down to push the seat all the way back, giving you more room to move. You pressed your lips back against his, his hands roaming all over your body while you fumbled to unbutton his dress shirt. “Stay still,” you hissed, ready to just rip the buttons apart without any regard to the decency of the shirt.  
Dean chuckled at your command before moving to help you rid himself of the garment, sliding your dress off over your head next and tossing it in the backseat. You dismounted him and laid back against the seat so that he could undress his lower half while you carefully removed the necklace and placed it gently back in the glove compartment within its box.  
He seemed mildly disappointed upon looking back at you and seeing your bare neck, but then he was right back on you again, laying you back against the seat while he worshipped your body with his lips, the windows of the car already beginning to fog up from your combined heavy breathing. “Dean,” you panted, arching your back into him and pulling his face up to look at you.  
“Relax, sweetheart,” he cooed, a glimmer in his eye while he pushed you flat on your back, his hand slowly making its way around your throat while the other arm propped him up.  
“I’m relaxed,” you snarked back, draping your arms over his head and rutting your hips against him, his dick already rock hard. “Let’s get to the good part, huh baby?” you purred, leaning into his grip around your neck while his cockhead teased your entrance.  
Dean leaned down to press one more chaste kiss to your lips before sinking into you, your walls fluttering around him as he filled you up. “You mean this part?” he asked teasingly, his voice low and sexy.  
You clenched around him and started to rock your hips, needing him to move. His grip around your throat tightened ever so slightly, sending sparks to your core. “Mhm,” you gasped, locking your legs around his waist and allowing him to hit an even deeper angle while he fucked into you.  
He kept his pace even and you felt the coil tightening faster than you ever had before. His hand was providing just enough pressure to prevent you from filling your lungs completely, but not enough to risk you passing out. Dean felt your walls tightening as you hit your peak and released the pressure on your neck, your orgasm hitting you so hard your body was trembling and you saw stars by the end of it.  
You interlocked your fingers behind his neck as you came down from your high, your thumbs grazing the part of his throat just beneath his jaw while he reached his own climax, grunting out your name and collapsing onto you. You stroked the short hairs on top of his head while he rested against your breasts like pillows, both of you breathing heavily.  
“I could not have snagged a more perfect girl if I tried,” Dean mumbled after moments of silence, leading you to snicker.  
“Yeah, sure,” you sneered, reveling in the feeling of his warm body against yours. “I’m the one that somehow managed to get Dean Winchester to commit.”  
“Maybe that’s why magicians never reveal their secrets,” he joked. “Even they don’t know how it’s done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again recognition to my coke bumps cole.


	8. Best of Both Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Winchesters had met alternate versions of Sam and Dean, but never yourself. Until now-- well, with one glaring exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the sake of this scenario, the reader is a female BUT since there is a male version of the reader, pick whichever role you like. [Y/F/N]=Your Fem Name; [Y/M/N]=Your Masc Name (that’s right- kind of like choose your own adventure!).
> 
> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Selfcest

You and Dean were fooling around in your bedroom when Sam started banging on the door. “[Y/F/N]!” he shouted, making you snap your head up and pull yourself away from your boyfriend. Why was Sam banging on the door and yelling for _you_?   
“What?” you called back, irritated.   
Sam barged in wearing a panicked yet also angry expression. “You better have a twin brother you never told us about,” he said, raising far more questions than he answered.   
Dean, on the other hand, actually grew concerned that his brother wasn’t exaggerating, and looked at you with a horrified expression. “Um, no, I do not… Why?” you squeaked out a response, refusing to meet Dean’s face.  
Sam huffed out a sigh of frustration before replying, “You gotta see it.” You scuffled out of the bed and jumped into your slippers before following Sam down the halls of the bunker and into the dungeon, leaving a confused Dean behind in the bedroom.   
Well, the younger Winchester definitely hadn’t been exaggerating. This guy looked almost exactly like you except for the fact that, well, he was a guy. “What’s your name?” you questioned the strange yet familiar man, crossing your arms.   
“[Y/M/N],” he answered in a voice that resembled yours, only deeper. “Lemme guess, your name is [Y/F/N]?”  
Sam puffed up his chest in a defensive stance while you were taken aback. “How do you know who I am?”  
[Y/M/N] shook his head and replied, “I don’t. That’s just what my parents were going to name me if I had been a baby girl, call it a lucky guess. But I do know who that is.” He nodded his head at Sam, licking his lips.   
“What do you mean you know who I am?” the Winchester asked. “How? From where?”  
Your masculine doppelganger scoffed, “What hunter _doesn’t_ know you? You’re Sam Winchester, son of John Winchester, founder of HunterCorp…” Then he seemed to start doubting himself. “Aren’t you?”  
You and Sam glanced at each other before staring back at [Y/M/N] and shaking your heads slowly. Dean finally joined you in the room, fully dressed now. “Woah, who’s this fucker?” Dean instantly wondered.   
But by your twin’s previous response, you knew exactly not only _who_ he was, but where he had come from. The same universe your friends the other Sam and Dean Winchester came from. The question now was: why and/or how was he here?   
“I’m gonna go call Rowena,” Sam interrupted your train of thought. “She’ll get him back where he belongs,” he muttered before pulling his phone out of his pocket and stalking back towards the library.   
Meanwhile Dean was still out of the loop. “Remember that version of you and Sam that you really hated?” you tried to clue him in.   
“Wait, _version_?” [Y/M/N] chimed in, clueless as to what was going on.   
“Shut up, you’re not in Kansas anymore,” you snapped, growing impatient.   
“Oh, feisty, I like it,” he flirted, winking from his place in the chair he was tied to.   
Dean glared at the other man with an intolerant expression, oblivious to the fact that it was essentially you flirting with yourself. You grabbed your boyfriend by the arm before he could step forward to punch the intruder. “Calm down, hun. Tell me you know what I’m talking about so I can explain better,” you soothed Dean.  
“Yeah, I know what you’re talking about,” the hunter replied through clenched teeth, still glaring at [Y/M/N] until you placed your other hand on his cheek and pulled him to face you.   
“Okay, so _he_ is from the same universe those guys came from,” you told him. “And apparently, he’s that universe’s version of me.” You weren’t even a hundred percent sure that what you were saying was accurate, but it seemed to be the most logical explanation available.   
Additionally, if you were right, and that was the case, it meant that [Y/M/N] was harmless-- which was naturally a positive thing. “Um… Okay, so… How did he get here… in our bunker?” Dean inquired, hitting the nail on the head.   
You shrugged. “I think that’s what Sam went to go investigate… In the meantime, we can probably at least let him out of the dungeon…” you commented, knowing it was unlikely that Dean would go for the idea.   
“Yeah, handsome, I could show you a good time,” [Y/M/N] flirted with Dean this time, biting his lower lip as he checked out your boyfriend.   
_Would I really be that much of a flirt if I were a guy?_ You wondered to yourself. Then another, worse thought popped into your head. _Was I really that much of a flirt when I was single? Am I that much of a flirt now?_ It was difficult not to let the thoughts spiral out of control, but you were able to remind yourself, _Other Sam and Other Dean were nothing like this Sam and this Dean either. Just because he’s an alternate version of you doesn’t mean you’re the same._  
But you’d certainly be lying to yourself if you tried to claim that [Y/M/N] wasn’t _almost_ as hot as Dean. _How was guy-you so attractive?_ Meanwhile, Dean shrugged off the comment from your twin and looked back to you questioningly. “You really trust this guy out and about?”  
You shrugged. “I don’t see why not… I mean, he is… me? And, you know, you and Sam trusted those other guys to stay here _alone_ ,” you spoke in a hushed tone.   
Dean looked down at the ground hesitantly and crossed his arms. “I don’t know about this, [Y/F/N], I mean that was different, we knew how they got here and it was an emergency,” he mumbled in response.   
“Is that why it’s different, or is it different because it’s not someone that looks like you or Sam?” you remarked.   
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, remaining speechless. That was all the information you needed to grab the keys from the desk in the corner and go over to free [Y/M/N]. You couldn’t help it, it just felt inhumane to lock your clone up like an animal. He was probably just as confused as to how he got here as you all were, and if he wasn’t, then it would definitely be easier to get the information out of him by treating him with hospitality-- not that that was always the case.   
Your boyfriend left while you were busy unlocking [Y/M/N] from the wooden chair and various chains Sam had put him in-- _damn, the man was thorough_. “What’s prettyboy’s problem?” your counterpart asked, rubbing his wrists and standing up.   
“His name is Dean. And that’s just how he is sometimes. But I’d probably venture to say it’s because you’re flirting too much.” You began to lead him out of the dungeon and through the bunker, winding up in the kitchen where you found Dean nursing a beer. “Hey, babe,” you greeted him softly, wrapping your arms around him from behind.   
“Oh, _babe_ ,” [Y/M/N] gasped, seeming to finally put two and two together. “ _That’s_ why you got so offended by the flirting… ‘Cause you two are a thing!” This guy was getting way too excited about your relationship with Dean Winchester, causing you to drop your arms. Dean turned and pulled you under his wing and into his side protectively. “Aw, y’all are so cute! I never would’ve expected to say that to a different version of Dean Winchester and myself, but it’s true.”  
"What’s that mean?" You and Dean asked simultaneously.  
"Even talking in sync! Now _that’s_ adorable," he commented. "All I meant was that I'd kill for a chance with Dean Winchester, _my_ Dean Winchester. I'd never get it, though. Hot Girl Me, on the other hand…” His eyes- your eyes- raked over you again as a tense silence fell throughout the room.   
_Maybe this version of you was more like you than you originally thought_ , you admitted to yourself.   
“Okay, Imma need something stronger for this,” Dean muttered under his breath before dropping his arm and stalking away again.   
You looked back at your doppelganger. “Yeah, maybe just… I don’t know, stop flirting?” you rambled, throwing your hands in the air and grabbing a beer from the fridge before going to sit down at the meal table.   
[Y/M/N] was right behind you, taking a seat on the stool next to yours. “I don’t see what the issue is. I’m you,” he said.   
“I don’t think that’s necessarily relevant here,” you sneered, twisting the cap off of the bottle. “Trust me, this Dean Winchester is _nothing_ like the Dean Winchester you know.”  
“That’s the thing though, I _don’t_ know my Dean. But you seem to-- why’s that?”   
“Let’s just say we are a little too familiar with the concept of universe-hopping over here,” you replied vaguely as you took a swig of your beer.   
“How crazy are things in your universe for you to be accustomed to that?” he asked incredulously.   
You shrugged. “Wait till you hear who the president is.”   
Then your phone vibrated in your pocket with a text from Sam. _ >Had to leave to get some supplies for Rowena so we can send [Y/M/N] back to his own world. Might be a couple of days-- you know how opening portals to other dimensions is._  
“Well, looks like you might be stuck here a while,” you told your male counterpart when you looked back at him.   
He narrowed his eyes. “Somehow I’m not too disappointed by the prospect of hanging out here with you and Prettyboy…”  
“You’re assuming Dean will be with us,” you remarked, taking another sip.  
“Sounds like you’re assuming he won’t,” he retorted before snatching the bottle from you and taking some of the beverage for himself.   
“Maybe if Dean were comfortable around you, we’d be having a different conversation…”  
[Y/M/N] frowned, seeing how upset you were by the situation. “Is it because I’m a guy?” he wondered.   
You shook your head. “I don’t think so. I think even if you were an exact replica of me, tits and all, he still wouldn’t trust you. It’s because you’re not family,” you replied sadly. “But no, the fact that you’re a guy certainly doesn’t help. He gets jealous-- he’s probably just sulking in his ‘Dean-Cave’ and drinking until he actually feels something… Which means I should probably go check on him.”  
“Mind if I come with? Maybe we can convince him I’m not so bad after all,” [Y/M/N] suggested, and he reminded you so damn much of yourself that you had to say yes.  
Dean was clutching onto his bottle of whiskey like it was a teddy bear, his eyes glued to the giant flatscreen tv you and Sam had bought him for his birthday-- evidently he had decided to start watching _Game of Thrones_. You sauntered over to Dean in his recliner while your doppelganger took a seat in the empty one.   
“Hey baby,” you cooed, hoping to soothe him with sweet talk (along with the alcohol surely making its way into his veins).   
“Sam left on an extended supply run,” your boyfriend grumbled, barely glancing at you before reverting his eyes back to the screen.   
You sat on the arm of the chair and stretched your arm across his shoulders. “I know, he texted me.”  
“I’m sorry,” he blurted, seemingly out of nowhere. Then he turned his head to look you in the eye. “For what I said earlier… Or rather what I didn’t say…” He couldn’t seem to collect his thoughts together into a cohesive sentence he was satisfied with. “What I’m trying to say is you were right. I trusted Other Me, I should be able to trust Other You.”  
“Hey, thanks man,” Other You chimed in, reminding you and Dean that he was only a few feet away. He clearly wasn’t engrossed in whatever was going on in the fantasy show on the tv in front of him.   
But much to your surprise, Dean responded with a chuckle and a friendly nod to [Y/M/N]-- something of a white flag in your mind. You were happy they’d made some kind of peace, even if Dean had gotten liquored up beforehand. When you got another text from Sam saying _ >Gonna be a couple days. Don’t wait up,_ the three of you decided to start passing the whiskey bottle around, and after the episode ended, you all found yourselves in a drunken foosball face-off-- Dean versus you and Other You. _He still managed to win that one._  
“How?!” you shrieked frustratedly. “Do you even _get_ drunk anymore, babe?” you accused.   
“Obviously, he does not,” [Y/M/N], answered for him, seemingly impressed.   
“Shut up,” you complained, slapping your twin on the arm. But he wasn’t really your twin, he was you, and that meant he understood you, and so naturally you bonded to him quickly in a short amount of time.   
And once Dean accepted that [Y/M/N] was literally just another version of you, so did he. “Alright, well, it’s getting late. I think it’s time to retire for a glass of water before we hit the hay,” the Winchester declared.   
You nodded in agreement, slinking into your male counterpart and hooking your arm through his. “Come on, there’s plenty of spare room. You’ll have your pick of the litter,” you told him before dragging him out of the Dean-Cave, your boyfriend only a few steps behind you, his mind consumed by the way you were so comfortable with the man from another world.   
_It’s just because he’s a copy of her. Just imagine if he was an exact replica-- down to the intimate parts._ That proved to be easier thought than done.   
Once [Y/M/N] had selected one of the empty rooms on standby, Dean made a show of kissing you in front of him, like he was staking a claim on you and he wanted to be sure that [Y/M/N] knew it. “I see what’s happening here, and you can ease off with the marking of your territory,” your twin observed. “I’ll be back in my own universe soon enough, I’m no threat to your relationship, dude.”  
You looked up at Dean with big eyes as you stood in the doorway together— your male counterpart wasn’t wrong. For you, it was simply nice to have someone around that you were so in sync with. The brothers had always had each other, and sure you had Dean, but being in sync with him was completely different than… well, yourself. But it didn’t seem like your hunter boyfriend was nearly as enthusiastic about seeing another side of you personified as you were. Until Dean tilted his head in [Y/M/N]’s direction while keeping his eyes locked with yours.   
“Huh?” you choked out quietly, not understanding the gesture-- he couldn’t possibly be implying what it seemed like he was. _Could he?_  
Rather than clarifying himself, Dean turned to face [Y/M/N], and repeated the gesture but in the opposite direction. Even though he was you, he didn’t seem to be as clueless as you were. Within seconds of Dean granting him permission, he pulled you against him and latched his lips to yours, fitting together like a puzzle piece. _And honestly, it probably would’ve been weird if that wasn’t the case._  
When you broke away, you looked at yourself for a moment before turning back to your boyfriend, finding his pupils dilating at the sight of you kissing… well, _yourself_. You were curious how far he’d be willing to take this. You grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the room that Other You had chosen, not bothering to close the door behind you since it was just the three of you in the bunker.  
You pulled Dean’s head down for a kiss and slipped his flannel back and off of his shoulders to fall on the floor. When you pulled away, you lifted your arms for him to take your shirt off, but it was [Y/M/N] whose hands lifted the hem and pulled it over your head. Turning to your male counterpart, you started undressing him while Dean kissed your neck and shoulders, his hands running down your sides and reaching around to unbutton your jeans and slide them down while you worked on Other You’s pants.   
From that point, you each finished undressing yourselves before you pushed Dean into the bed and settled between his thighs, ass in the air, teasing his thick hard cock with your tongue until you felt another tongue against your pussy, making you groan out in pleasure. Then [Y/M/N] dipped two fingers into you, curling them against your walls while you clenched down around them and took Dean’s erection into your mouth until the head of his dick hit the back of your throat.   
Your twin continued to work you with his fingers while you continued to work your boyfriend with your mouth, and soon your legs were shaking from the pressure building up in your core. He- being you- recognized how close you were and withdrew his fingers, kneeling on the foot of the bed behind you to line his cock up with your dripping entrance.  
Dean looked up to watch as [Y/M/N] sunk into you (the man’s ‘o’ face naturally the same as your own), and found himself pleasantly surprised by how much the sight turned him on, a panting mess as his head fell back against the headboard. You cupped his balls with one hand while the other held the base of his cock as you bobbed your head up and down the length of the shaft at the same pace that [Y/M/N] was bucking into you.   
Being that he was the male version of you, his dick filled you perfectly, fitting like a fucking glove and never failing to catch your sweet spot. It made it hard to concentrate on your boyfriend’s dick, and you began to wonder if you were a little too ambitious with what had originated as an _incredibly spontaneous_ idea.   
Once you were finally able to put your focus back on making Dean come in your mouth, it was slightly easier to ignore your rapidly approaching orgasm. Until said orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave, causing you to release Dean from your mouth as your back arched up and you cried out your release. Other You dug his nails into your hips as he reached his own climax and spilled into you, grunting out profanities throughout the process before pulling out of you and joining you between Dean’s thighs, running his tongue over your boyfriend’s shaft.   
Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head at the new sensation, tucking his lower lip between his teeth and fisting the sheets in his hands. You leaned down to lick the other side of his dick, the side that your twin couldn’t reach. “Shit,” Dean hissed as your tongues worshipped his cock. _Maybe it is nice having two versions of my girlfriend around…_ he thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
You and your twin continued to lick and suck at Dean’s dick, your tongues grazing across each other every so often. [Y/M/N] met you at Dean’s tip giving kitten licks before you turned to each other and locked lips around his head. Your boyfriend glanced back down to look and practically came on sight, both versions of you taking turns swallowing down his release.   
And he didn’t want to admit it, but Dean could _definitely_ get used to the idea of keeping your doppelganger around-- if he _wanted_ to stick around, of course.   
But that wasn’t what happened. Instead, the three of you continued in your intimate adventures until you got a text from Sam saying he was on the way back with Rowena and all the ingredients required for the spell to send Other You back to his own universe. Once home, [Y/M/N] signed up to become a part of HunterCorp, determined to get to know _his_ Dean Winchester.   
“So, I feel like this should go without saying,” Dean told you as you laid in bed together after your doppelganger took his leave. “But what happened while Sam was gone--”  
“Stays between us, I know,” you interrupted him. “But you gotta admit… You really liked it.”  
Dean scoffed. “Shut up. What I liked was having two of you all to myself.”   
“Even if one of me was a guy?” you teased.   
All he said back was, “Best of both worlds, babe.”


End file.
